


demons

by starryqueerness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emo, Gay, M/M, gerard way - Freeform, my boys are gay folks, my chemical romance - Freeform, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryqueerness/pseuds/starryqueerness
Summary: uuuuh boys. boys gay, boys soft, boys gone through shit





	demons

Will had been asleep for hours. Nico loved to watch him as his form slowly hefted up and slumped back down. He loved to watch the ever-so-slight inching that Will did closer and closer to him as the night went on, only fumbling to pull him closer when they touched. Will’s time with Nico had been heaven on earth, and there was nothing that could make it better. He loved him more than anything.

Those late-night, peaceful hours always gave Nico time to think. Sometimes they were thoughts about the good things in life. Authentic Italian pasta, Will Solace, his closest friends, the face Will made when Nico complimented him, his many successful adventures in saving the world, Will’s warm embrace…

But, at dark times, those late-night, dragging-on hours gave Nico time to think about the bad. Bianca who he couldn’t save, Percy who he’d embarrassed and crushed on for years, Eros who outed him in front of Jason…

Those thoughts usually popped back up because of dreams. Picture-perfect, technicolor movies of the worst moments in his life played crystal-clearly for him on nights where he needed sleep the most. They usually woke him up every night, and Will was always asleep when they happened, so he didn’t know. It was best that way.

Nico had Will, but he also had demons. Monsters reopening and festering every wound that had ever opened for him. He couldn’t let Will see them. He couldn’t let himself ruin his only chance at happiness. If Will found out how messed up he was, it would be over for sure. For sure.

...Right?

Will woke up, pulling Nico from his thoughts. He tiredly smiled at Nico and pulled him closer, softly humming a song Nico vaguely recognized as pop.

“Morning, bedhead.” Nico mumbled tiredly, rubbing an eye.

“Good morning indeed, beautiful. How are you?”

“Fine, I guess. Tired.”

“You are tired. You look exhausted! What did you do, spend the night rocking out to death metal? Crying over fanfiction? Practicing your evil laugh?”

“...Something like that.”

“Well, would you like to sit here in our vampire cave and sulk about My Chemical Romance breaking up for four more hours, or would you like to come watch the sunrise with me?”

Nico blushed. “I wasn’t- I-” He sighed. “...Yeah, sure. Fine”

Will beamed and offered Nico a hand (which he took, of course). Even while they watched the sun rise together, Nico couldn’t help but feel this creeping sensation crawl up his spine. He could feel a breakdown coming. He had to get out of there. He looked up at Will.

“Hey, this has been really sweet and all, but...I’m still not over the breakup of My Chemical Romance. Gerard Way has been breaking my heart since 2013, and I really just need time and rest to get over it. Do you think I could get in a nap?”

Will chuckled softly. “Of course. Go on ahead, dear. But remember, you know they’ll get back together! It’s destiny!”

Nico plastered on a grin as he walked back to his cabin. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to block out the demons as he attempted to sleep. Of course, as soon as he slipped into the unconscious, memories haunted him. 

Will heard screaming from the cabin first. He perked up immediately from practicing his lute, and - Apollo forbid it - throwing it onto the ground as he went to check on Nico. He slowly opened the door to see tears streaming down his face, the screams now turned to soft, stuttering whispers. 

“Nico? Nico, darling? Are you okay?” Will tried to gently push him awake, but only after a few minutes did the squirming stop. Nico slowly peeled his eyes open. Will sighed in relief.

“There you are. I was starting to get worried.”

Nico sat up, finally calming his breath enough to speak. “What, worried Gerard Way possessed me in my sleep? I would be if I were you. I don’t think you’re qualified to do such a powerful exorcism.”

Will playfully punched Nico’s shoulder. “No, you idiot. You had a nightmare. A bad one. Have these happened before?”

Nico glanced away. “Uhh...yeah, but it’s no big deal really. Just stuff.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not qualified to do a Gerard Way exorcism, but I am qualified enough in life to know that something is up besides “just stuff”. Are...are you okay?”

Nico sat silently for a moment before starting to tear up. God, this is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. He didn’t want to give Will some sob story about how he misses his sister and has fucked up every opportunity in his life. He didn’t want Will to resent him for keeping it a secret. He didn’t want Will to see this at all.

“I...I guess I’m just still recovering. It’s been a long time since I just got to settle down and relax. I’m not used to it. Gives me time to think about everything that has happened. Memories resurface.”

“Well get used to it. I’m here to help you through the bad memories. You’re a good person, Nico, and I’m not leaving.”

“I wouldn’t hold it against you if you did, though. You say I’m a good guy, but in my eyes I’m more of a uh...good for nothing.” Despite his slowly-steadying shakiness and depressive mood, Nico put on a convincing grin for the joke.

Will frowned. “You’re not a good for nothing, goof. You’re everything to me. I love you.”

“You...you what?”

Will pulled Nico into a close side hug. “I just…I have this big plan. I envision that when we leave camp in a year, it’ll be just you and I spending our whole damn lives together. We’ll get an apartment and a cat and jobs and we’ll just enjoy each others’ company until we grow old and decrepit. And - if you don’t mind me saying this - I want to do that because I love you. I love everything you have been, you are, and you always will be. I’ve been around you long enough to know how to combat the demons. Only Gerard Way is too powerful for me, promise. That class is next on my agenda after lute repair, though.”

Nico blushed again, not even sure what to say. “I- I uh- I love you too.” 

Will smiled softly. “Really?”

“Really. Because you- because I- we-”

Will pulled Nico close enough so that their foreheads gently touched, as if the love between them flowed from one brain to the other. “You don’t have to say it. I know.”

Nico hummed softly, slightly embarrassed. “Good. Thanks.”

“Now, let’s go do something else.”

“Yeah, perfect. One more thing-” Nico pulled Will into a soft kiss. The world melted around them. Will blushed so much that Nico felt the heat off of his skin. They both grinned stupidly at each other when they pulled back.

“That- You- Great! That was great. W-Waffles?” Will finally spit out.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate solangelo or perish.


End file.
